Ktarui Station
"Welcome aboard Ktarui Station, we are part of the Republic's Restoration Project for Oakutarui" "What happened to Oakutarui?" "In the First Galactic War, the planet became a major climax battle, when the Republic accidentally fired upon the planet, it released an unknown gas that consumed the entire planet and killed all life" -A Typical description of Ktarui Station. Ktarui Station, or just simply known as '''Oakutarui Station, '''is a massive station that orbits the northern hemisphere of the dead world of Oakutarui. History Sometime during the First Galactic War, the Republic's secret Shipyard over Oakutarui became a battleground when the Oltanians got word of the Republic's Super Star Destroyer. Aiming to destroy or capture it, the Oltanians sent a detachment to Oakutarui to commence attack. When the attack on Oakutarui commenced, many people thought in the Republic Navy the Redemption, with it's massive weaponload will be able to handle with the small fleet it had. However they didn't expect the size of the Armada that was sent to Oakutarui at the time. So when the attack happened, the Republic had to rely on a recently discharged Republic General to defend the Redemption. When his decision against the Oltanians was use what cruisers he had started to fail, he decided to use the Redemption. However when he activated the Redemption's Turbolasers, they were locked, unknowingly this he fired a shot out, this turbolaser shot aimed directly onto Oakutarui's Surface. Unlike other shots, from a high orbit where Redemption was, the shot penetrated the atmosphere and impacted the surface. Releasing an unknown purplish gas that engulfed the planet. The gas killed all life on the planet turning it into a dead world within hours. This however proved to be a big enough distraction which allowed the Republic to destroy the Oltanian Armada. Following after the destruction of Oakutarui's Ecosystem and the First Galactic War, the Republic spent many countless funds to rebuild dead worlds that were devastated from the First Galactic War. One of the many projects the Republic had, or had funds on rebuilding was either Meridum or Oakutarui. Meridum had the focus first being closer to the Republic's homeworld, but after some results were appearing from Meridum, they decided to scrap together what funds they can pull and start rebuild Oakutarui. However, just landing on the planet was dangerous. So to start rebuilding on the planet, the Republic decided to build a massive space station that was in low orbit above the Planet's Northern Hemisphere. Much like Gorda Station is to Oltanis following after the war, This station housed many Oakutaruians that were refugees to the war. Purpose The Station was built to house the survivors of Oakutarui, and many other refugees following after the First Galactic War. However, due to the restoration at the time, and the condition of the planet, it proved to be too much to restore Oakutarui to it's former self, and at the time it was considered to be too costly to move the refugees to other planets in the quadrant. so Ktarui Station remains where it is, serving as a reminder to the Republic that even though restorations can happen, it proved to be too much for some.